Brillante Ossequio
by Eratia
Summary: One-Shot basado en la trama de Arcobaleno Carnival. Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Kiri. Porque incluso en la oscuridad mas profunda se puede encontrar la esperanza.


Notas de Autor: Este Oneshot es un regalo de cumpleaños para Kiri, alias Signora di Cieli, a la que espero que le guste. Está basado en el Fanfic Arcobaleno Carnival de esta misma autora, por lo que si se desea mas información sobre los eventos referidos aquí, se remite a esa obra.

Los personajes originales de Katekyo pertenecen a Akira Amano, Kallen y Raven pertenecen a sus creadoras respectivamente, y Aleena, Rutzhie y Amaya son míos. Que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

_Mis más antiguas memorias siempre están acompañadas de varios sentimientos. Desesperación, tristeza y la abrumadora certeza de saber que nunca podría hacer nada con mi vida. El hecho de no saber porque existía siquiera, cual era la razón que me hacía levantarme por las mañanas…Pero ellas cambiaron todo eso. Si hoy estoy aquí, es gracias a ellas._

_Porque incluso las personas como yo, perdidas en las tinieblas, podemos tener derecho a la esperanza._

* * *

Rutzhie estaba muerta de frío. Era invierno, y era de noche. Aunque para una niña ciega, no había mucha diferencia. Desgraciadamente, ese intenso frío y la nieve que estaba notando caerle encima provocaba que no hubiera nadie en la calle a esas horas a quien preguntar por donde ir al refugio para mendigos para ella, que se había perdido por una parte de la ciudad en la que no había estado nunca antes.

Normalmente, la niña pasaba las noches de invierno en el refugio, a cubierto, mientras que en verano dormía al raso. Era duro, pero sobrevivía. De todas formas, era lo único que recordaba. No sabía hacer nada que le permitiera ganarse la vida, y no quería acabar en un orfanato como las veces anteriores, en las que lo pasó fatal por causa de su ceguera.

De todas formas, entre los mendigos, era de las que mejor lo llevaba. Suponía que el hecho de ser ciega la granjeaba más compasión que al resto de los pedigueños, ya que solía recibir lo suficiente para poder vivir, aunque poco podía hacer cuando otros le quitaban ese dinero.

De pronto, alguien se acercó a ella corriendo. Se fue a girar, con los brazos en torno al pecho exactitud protectora, pero poco pudo hacer ante el brutal empujón que recibió. El golpe la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó rodando por una cuesta, hasta aterrizar en agua.

El agua del río estaba helada, y Rutzhie casi entró en shock por la brusca sensación. Salió como pudo del agua, tropezando y resbalando, debido a que no veía donde ponía los pies y perdía el equilibrio todo el rato.

Estaba calada y el frío la estaba congelando literalmente. Sentía como miles de agujas se le clavaban en los brazos y piernas y, como paso a paso se le entumecían, hasta que no pudo hacer más que arrastrarse por la cuesta.

Cuando subió esta cuesta, estaba tambaleándose mientras intentaba quitar el agua de su ropa, pero sin ningún resultado. Mas mal que bien, empezó a avanzar, sin rumbo, para ver si encontraba a alguien que la ayudara, porque quien fuera que la había tirado se habíaido. Hasta que las fuerzas la fallaron. Le fallaron las rodillas y calló al suelo. Se le cerraban los ojos, e intentó acurrucarse para entrar en calor.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse. De dos personas, exactamente. Intentando levantarse y fallando en el proceso, intentó pedir auxilio.

-Ayuda…-Susurró, con los labios helados.- Por favor…

* * *

-Y ya te lo digo, Lal. Eso es una leyenda urbana. Encuéntrame a un hombre al que le guste pasarse horas comprando ropa y yo acabaré demostrándote que le han lavado el cerebro de alguna forma.

-¿Y el idiota de mi alumno que, Aleena?

-Eso no cuenta, porque solo lo hace en las tiendas de armas. Si arrastramos a Coronello un día a una tienda de ropa, va a acabar hecha cenizas antes de…4 horas, diría yo. ¿Apuestas en contra?

-Ni de broma. Conozco demasiado bien a mi marido para intentar llevarte la contraria siquiera.

La risa de Aleena fue toda la respuesta que tuvo. La Arcobaleno, aunque nunca lo admitirá ni a si misma, disfrutaba de esas conversaciones tan peculiares que mantenía a veces con su amiga, cosa que nunca se hubiera imaginado años atrás. Hacía tiempo, su vida había sido cuadriculada y en blanco y negro, como le había dicho Coronello una vez antes de recibir la madre de todos los guantazos.

Ahora todo era distinto. Había pasado por una maldición, una guerra y un maldito infierno en las manos de un científico diabólico, pero las cosas habían mejorado mucho.

-¿Pasa algo, Lal? Estás mas pensativa de lo habitual.- Lal conocía esa sonrisa en la cara de su amiga. Precedía siempre a una burrada o a un bromazo de los gordos, normalmente dirigido a Skull, por pesado.

Las dos mujeres habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta y hacer unas cuantas compras porque ya se estaba acercando la navidad y aprovechaban que no había nadie en casa para irse ellas solas por ahí. Coronello se había ido un par de días a visitar a Sasagawa, uno de sus alumnos, y Kallen y Amaya se habían ido a casa de Raven, a pasar la noche. En cuanto a las dos mujeres, por su falta de vida social (o la nulidad de esta, más bien) se habían quedado solas.

-No…-No pudo decir nada más, ya que en ese momento llegó a los finos oídos de las dos mujeres un ruido de algo raro…Un… ¿chapoteo? Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de preocupada, mientras que sus manos estaban tensas, a punto de soltar las bolsas con sus compras al suelo. Las dos avanzaron unos pasos más, con precaución. A pesar de su pacífica vida en esos últimos años, había algunas costumbres que no habían perdido.

-Ayuda… Por favor…

Era una voz quebrada y muy temblorosa. Si alguna de las dos había escuchado alguna vez una petición desesperada de ayuda, era esa. Ninguna de las dos mujeres tenía una vista especialmente aguda, siendo esa la razón por la que no habían visto hasta ese momento a la persona tirada en el suelo.

Las dos se acercaron corriendo, y cuando llegaron, se quedaron de piedra. Era una niña, que estaba calada hasta los huesos y vestida con un abrigo marrón viejo y destrozado. Todo en ella gritaba pobreza, y, con los 6 o 7 grados bajo cero y esa agua en el cuerpo se iba a morir de congelación en poco tiempo.

Aleena dejó caer las bolsas y empezó a levantar a la chica, dándole golpecitos en la cara para mantenerla despierta, ya que los ojos se le estaban cerrando.

-No te duermas, no te duermas…- A la vez, Lal había dejado caer las bolsas también y estaba aplicándola el mismo tratamiento, pero intentando quitarle toda el agua del cuerpo que podía.

-¡Maledizione!-Gritó Aleena, empezando a ponerse un poco histérica ante el hecho de ver que la chica se iba a morir si no tomaban medidas ya. Con un gruñido sacó una caja de un bolsillo. En uno de sus dedos había ahora un anillo que no había estado allí unos segundos antes. Tenía una gema añil en el centro que estaba enmarcada por unas alas. Pero lo más peculiar era que estaba emitiendo unas llamas púrpuras. Llevó el anillo contra la caja y lo presionó contra ella.

Lal la miró, primero con sorpresa y luego con asentimiento, porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo Aleena. La caja se abrió en cuanto Amaya retiró el anillo, apareciendo un destello que acabó en las piernas de la mujer del parche. Un instante después, Aleena tenía dos botas puestas que ardían con las mismas llamas que habían ardido antes en su anillo.

-Yo llevaré a esta niña a casa para que no se muera. Alcánzame en cuanto puedas, Lal.- Dijo mientras recogía a la niña entre brazos. Y salió como un cohete… literalmente. Las botas de la caja tenían la habilidad de permitirla volar usando las llamas de la Última Voluntad como propulsión, cosa que hacía ahora para llegar cuanto antes a su casa. No había tiempo para llamar a una ambulancia, porque la niña que llevaba entre brazos se habría muerto antes de que llegara ayuda médica.

Nadie la vería, por suerte, su poder ilusorio se hacía cargo de eso, así que aceleró todo lo posible mientras intentaba evitar que la persona a su cargo se durmiera. Eso era lo peor que podía pasar.

Tres minutos después había llegado a su casa, rompiendo seguramente de paso varios límites de velocidad. Aleena abrió la puerta como pudo y la cerró tras de si de una patada. Tras eso entró corriendo al salón y la dejó en el sofá mientras tiraba el abrigo a un lado y cortaba el flujo de llamas para hacer desaparecer las botas a propulsión.

Tras eso le quitó la ropa calada y la tiró a un lado y empezó a darle masajes para hacer que recuperara el calor corporal. Además, le pudo dar un vistazo a la niña. Era bajita, y tenía el pelo de un color oscuro, pero lo tenía enredado y sucio. Además, estaba muy delgada, casi esquelética. La espadachina no pudo evitar sentir compasión por esa niña, que se esforzaba todo lo posible para mantenerse despierta.

Afortunadamente, la calefacción de su casa ya estaba encendida, por lo que poco a poco recuperó el calor. Entonces, justo cuando la estaba levantando para llevarla al cuarto de baño, llegó Lal, jadeando.

-¿Cómo está?-Dijo mientras tiraba las bolsas con la compra a un lado.

-Remontando. Está entrando en calor, pero no basta. Voy a llevarla al baño ahora. Hazme el favor de ir preparando un baño caliente, que es lo que necesita. Los masajes funcionan hasta cierto punto.

Con un asentimiento, Lal salió hacia el baño, totalmente de acuerdo con la actuación de su compañera. Calentar a la niña un poco antes de meterla en agua caliente, para que no sufriera un shock tan brusco era la mejor opción para ese caso.

De todas formas, la niña parecía un poco mas despierta, pero seguía bastante ida, y no parecía capaz de abrir siquiera los ojos. De todas formas, cuando Aleena la puso en la ducha y la instructora empezó a echar agua caliente con la ducha, la chica recuperó gran parte de su conciencia y, por primera vez abrió los ojos. Y la antigua Varia no pudo evitar abrir los ojos (por lo menos el visible) por la sorpresa al vérselos. Eran prácticamente blancos. Su iris era de un azul muy, muy claro, tanto que casi se confundía con el blanco del resto del ojo, lo que hacía que la pupila resaltara mas.

Pero lo que mas asustó a Aleena fue el hecho de que tenía la mirada perdida. ¿Todavía no estaba lo bastante recuperada?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto con una voz suave y amable, intentando sonar maternal (algo en lo que, sinceramente, su compañera fracasaba estrepitosamente. Su voz de mando todavía estaba demasiado presente).

-B…bien…-A pesar del tartamudeo, la voz era clara, lo que indicaba que, más o menos, la chica conservaba sus funciones mentales al suficiente nivel como para poder responder coherentemente, pero sus ojos seguían perdidos. Con una súbita sospecha, movió una de sus manos por delante de los ojos de la niña, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Sus ojos no reaccionaron en lo más mínimo.

Alzó la vista a Lal, que todavía estaba echando agua por encima de las dos, que alzó una ceja al ver la cara de seriedad de Aleena, inusual en ella si no había un asunto serio a mano.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó la militar, con suavidad, aunque la chica se estremeció ante la fuerza que mostraba su voz. Aunque no lo pretendía, Lal había conseguido asustar a la niña.

- Rutzhie. Me… llamo Rutzhie.-De pronto Rutzhie movió la cabeza sorprendida. Lal había cogido algo de jabón y le estaba lavando el pelo. Invisible para ella, no pudo ver la ceja alzada de Aleena, que termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dura como el adamantium, pero con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Esa era Lal Mirch (por supuesto, nunca se lo diría a la cara, pero el pensamiento era lo que contaba).

Olvidando de momento el asunto (pero guardándoselo para más tarde, por supuesto), volvió a posar su vista sobre la niña. Ruthzie ¿eh? Sin hace ni un solo ruido empezó a hacer gestos y señas a la militar, que la miró sorprendida, pero luego asintió.

De todas formas, Ruthzie se había quedado dormida de nuevo al calor del baño. No podían culparla, ya que había estado a medio paso de la muerte esa noche.

Aleena se fue a buscar un pijama viejo de Amaya o de Kallen, mientras que Lal continuaba lavando el cuerpecito de la niña. Encontró uno que parecía valerle, pero que seguramente sería un poco grande para ella. Era un poco cantoso con todos esos colorines, pero, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no iba a importarle en absoluto.

Cuando regresó al cuarto de baño, Lal había terminado de lavar a la niña, que estaba más dormida que despierta. No ofreció ninguna resistencia al hecho de que entre las dos la pusieran el pijama, y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Aleena cuando esta la llevó a una de las habitaciones y la dejó en una cama que había hecho antes, cuando se fue a buscar el pijama.

La niña se puso en posición fetal, mientras que Lal le ponía las sábanas por encima. Tras eso, y haciendo caso a un signo silencioso de Aleena, la siguió fuera del cuarto, esquivando todos los peluches que esta había ido acumulando allí durante los años.

Sin decir una palabra, la espadachina se dirigió hacia el salón compartido de las dos casas, donde tanto ella como Lal habían arrojado todas las cosas. Sin decir una palabra Aleena recogió las bolsas y los abrigos, mientras que Lal se sentó en el sofá. Sabía muy bien que estaba meditando algo seriamente, así que la dejó seguir. Cuando hubiera terminado de organizar sus pensamientos hablaría.

Cuando terminó de ordenar esto y de retirar las ropas caladas, se sentó en el sofá de enfrente de Lal, con cara seria.

-Esa niña es ciega.- Dijo de sopetón, sin preparación ni zarandajas. Lal no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la deficiencia de la niña, por lo que se quedó paralizada en el sitio.

-¿Estás segura?

-No al ciento por ciento, pero si lo bastante segura como para comentártelo.

-¿Y que hacemos con ella?-Preguntó Lal, con un poco de su genio habitual regresando.

-Si tiene algún familiar la devolveremos con ellos mañana. Si no…

-Ya veremos que hacer, ¿no?- La expresión en la cara de Aleena era una que no se veía a menudo, y cuando la mostraba, ni siquiera Xarius se atrevía a decir nada.

-Menudo lío.

-Y que lo digas.

* * *

Rutzhie se encontraba bien. Esta sensación no era muy habitual para la niña, que todavía estaba dormida. No sentía nada de frío, y las sábanas entre las que estaba eran muy suaves, no del tipo gruesas y bastas a las que estaba acostumbrada.

La chica sonrió para sí, disfrutando de la sorprendente suavidad que la rodeaba. No solía experimentarla, así que… Poco a poco empezó a despertarse al darse cuenta de que había algo extraño. Eran unas sábanas, si, pero nunca en toda su vida había dormido entre unas sábanas de tan buena calidad. Y a su lado… Palpó con las manos hasta darse cuenta de que era un animal de peluche.

-¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

-¿Pero que demonios me estáis diciendo, kora? ¿Es que…?

¡PLAF!

Incluso Aleena hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la BOFETADA con la que Lal había obsequiado a su marido (Número de registro RISLA-930508-HKAJ-050705. Todos los derechos reservados. La piratería es un delito).

-…Duele… Kora…

-Y mas que te va a doler si no te callas.- Contribuyó Aleena, aguantando la risa, al ver como Lal estaba levantando al infortunado arcobaleno y estaba a punto de obsequiarle con su fíniser, las bofetadas en cadena, que hacían temblar al propio Tsuna cada vez que las recordaba (en modo Hyper, que no es moco de pavo).

Aleena había terminado de preparar la comida, así que aprovechó para salvar a Coronello de su inminente Apocalipsis personal al endosársela a Lal y mandarla a la habitación de Rutzhie.

-Y ahora, Coronello, tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación.

-Vale, Kora. Pero… ¿podrías hacer el favor de dejar de juguetear con ese cuchillo? ¿Y dejar de sonreír así? Me… me estás dando escalofríos… kora…

* * *

-Así que ya te has levantado.

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Y tenía un tono que casi parecía que estaba diciendo una verdad absoluta. Y la niña tembló ante la voz de Lal. La mujer, debido a su entrenamiento, era capaz de asustar a un veterano curtido en mil batallas solo con la voz. Obviamente, una pobre niña pequeña no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante ella.

Temblando, la niña asintió. Lal suspiró, porque sabía perfectamente la bronca que le podía caer de parte de Aleena si veía que había asustado a la niña. Porque podía no parecerlo, pero su amiga podía llegar a imponer mucho cuando quería. Y si se enfadaba de verdad y tiraba de anillo…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- La voz seguía siendo severa, pero había perdido buena parte de su filo, lo que consiguió tranquilizar a la niña relativamente.

-Bi…bien, gracias, señora. Pu… ¿Puedo pre…preguntar donde e…estoy?

-Estás en nuestra casa. Te encontramos en la calle, calada hasta los huesos y congelándote, así que te trajimos aquí para poder salvarte la vida.

La chica, totalmente superada, hizo una reverencia, para así mostrar su agradecimiento.

-Mu…muchas gracias, se…señora po…por salvarme la vi…vida.

Lal sonrió, enternecida por la niña.

-No te preocupes, pero vuelve a la cama. Hemos llamado a un médico para que venga a verte y se asegure de que todo esté bien contigo, ¿vale?

La niña asintió tímidamente mientras se volvía a meter en la cama. Lal se dio cuenta de que tenía uno de los peluches de Aleena en la mano, y se abrazó a el., como si así pudiera reconfortarse a si misma.

Lal le dejó la comida encima de la cama, toda ella sólida para evitar que por error se cayera algo y se estropearan las sábanas.

-Come algo para recuperar las fuerzas, ¿vale?- La cara de la niña mostró su sorpresa y, al mismo tiempo su necesidad, ya que se notaba a la legua que estaba muerta de hambre. Pero antes de que se abalanzara sobre la comida, Lal hizo otra pregunta.

-Oye… ¿tienes alguien que se ocupe de ti? ¿Alguien con quien tengamos que contactar?

-No…-Negó la chica.- No te…tengo a nadie. Me… me cu…cuido yo so…sola des…desde si… siempre.

-Entiendo. En ese caso come y descansa. El médico vendrá dentro de poco

Pero la chica ya no la escuchaba. Con auténtica ansia, estaba devorando la comida. Lal la miró, con tristeza en el rostro, sacudió la cabeza y se fue. Tenía que hablar con Aleena y, conociéndola, esta iba a meterse en el asunto de cabeza.

* * *

-Aleena, ¿se puede saber que le has hecho a mi marido?-La militar había alzado una ceja, sorprendida al ver a Coronello colgado de la lámpara, mirando con terror a la mujer del parche.

-Secreto profesional, lo siento.- Sonrió la espadachina. Pero la sonrisa desapareció un segundo después.- ¿Qué tal está la niña?

-Está bien. Estaba muerta de hambre, por lo que no creo que quede nada de comida para cuando subamos. Pero estaba consciente y despierta. Y tenías razón Aleena, es ciega.- giró la cabeza hacia su aprendiz.- Y tu, baja ya de ahí o te bajo yo.

-¿Hay algo mas?

-Pregunté a Rutzhie sobre si tenía a alguien a quien avisar…

-¿Y? Esas dudas no son propias de ti, Lal.-Respondió Aleena, ignorando como Coronello se descolgaba de la lámpara y resbalaba al tocar el suelo, cayendo de culo.

-Au…

-No tiene a nadie. Por lo que me ha dicho, se ha criado sola.

Lal se quedó sorprendida al ver como la cara de Aleena se quedaba sin color, y sus facciones se quedaban totalmente congeladas, formando una expresión pétrea.

Tras unos minutos totalmente callada, la espadachina se dirigió hacia el teléfono que había en el salón.

-¿A quien vas a llamar?-Preguntó Coronello, sobándose la parte del golpe.

-A Sawada.- La voz de Aleena no tenía ninguna inflexión.

-¿A Iemitsu o a Tsuna?

-Al primero que pille de los dos. Necesitare un buen abogado...

Los dos esposos intercambiaron una mirada. La chica había pillado una fibra sensible a la espadachina, eso era claro. Ahora había que ver que era lo que iba a hacer. Y agarrarse para las consecuencias.

* * *

Rutzhie no sabía ya que estaba ocurriendo. Después de la deliciosa comida con la que la habían obsequiado, había venido un doctor a hacerle un chequeo. Cuando terminó, la habían arrastrado a una tienda de ropa entre las dos señoras que la habían rescatado. No tenía muy claro lo que le había pasado allí, pero la habían probado mas trajes de los que podía recordar.

A ella, mientras la ropa le fuera cómoda, le bastaba. Pero parecía que a sus salvadoras no les pareció igual, y acabaron vistiéndola como una muñeca, o eso creía.

Y ahora, de vuelta a la casa de las dos, una chica la había agarrado en un abrazo y no la dejaba escaparse.

-¡Pero que mona es!

-Amaya… ¿no deberías soltar a esa niña?

-Para una vez que me encuentro con alguien que grita "cute" y "abrázame" solo con mirarla, dejadme disfrutarla un poco, aguafiestas.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Si, lo digo yo. ¿Alguna queja, Kallen?

La chica no quiso responder, por alguna razón, aunque a la niña ciega le pareció escuchar una risita burlona en la dirección de la tal Kallen.

-Eh…- Quiso decir Rutzie, un poco descolocada.- Perdonen, pero…

-¿Te pasa algo, Rut?- Dijo una de las mujeres adultas con voz suave, esa que se había presentado con el nombre de Aleena

-No… Esque no estoy acostumbrada a esto…- la chica se quedó callada unos instantes.- ¿Pu… Puedo a…hacerle una pregu…gunta, señora?

-Llamame Aleena, por favor. Y por supuesto que si… Amaya, por favor, deja respira un poco a la chica, que no es un oso de peluche.

-Jooo…

-Esto… Po…¿Porqué han hecho todo esto por mi?- Dijo la chica de corrido.

El silencio que siguió fue casi ensordecedor para los oídos de la ciega, y se sintió casi forzada a continuar.

-Qui…quiero decir que na… nadie había he… hecho na…nada parecido po… por mi un…nunca. ¿Po…?

De pronto notó una mano en el hombro, y que la mujer estaba delante de ella.

-Por la sencilla razón de que necesitabas ayuda. Ni más ni menos.- Hubo una pausa dubitativa.- Lal, Coronello y yo estuvimos en situaciones muy complicadas hace tiempo, y sabemos perfectamente lo que es necesitar ayuda, y lo que puede significar para alguien recibirla.

-Yo… Gracias.

Se escucharon unas risitas, y el abrazo de la chica se apretó junto con el de otra chica que la pilló de lado.

Loas dos madres se alejaron unos pasos y empezaron a discutir algo con el tal Coronello, aunque no pudo escuchar el que decían. Unos minutos mas tarde, volvieron a acercarse.

Fue Lal la que habló.

-Por lo que nos has dicho, no tienes ningún lugar al que ir, ¿correcto?

-Si…

-¿Quieres quedarte a vivir con nosotros?

Rutziel se quedó boquiabierta.

-Me… ¿Me esta… tais o… ofreciendo u…una casa?

-No.-Dijo la mujer, segura.- Te estamos ofreciendo un hogar.

La pobre niña ciega no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Ese ofrecimiento le había llegado tan de sopetón… que en ese momento se desmayó.

* * *

_¿Casualidad? ¿Destino? No lo se… Y tampoco quiero saberlo. Solo se que ese día fue providencial para mi. Obtuve ese día lo que siempre había anhelado sin saberlo. Sin ellos, yo…_

_-¿Estás lista ya?_

_-Estoy lista, si.- Palpé con cuidado para coger mi violín, que había comprobado un rato antes. Esta noche me toca ser la estrella… Y agradeceré siempre el hecho de poder estar aquí. Toda mi vida._

_En el escenario, la presencia de todas esas personas me hace temblar las piernas. Es mi noche, porque se que ellos están allí. Pero cuando las primeras notas empiezan a salir de mi instrumento, dejo marchar mis pensamientos, con un agradecimiento más a los cielos. Por haber sido tan privilegiada para recibir ese regalo. Por haber podido vivir mi vida._


End file.
